bank robbery 2
by michelle1341
Summary: sequel to my story bank robbery . Emily is taken hostage ( again ) at a charity event for her mother . the gunman has unKnown TIES To EMILY"S PAST
1. Chapter 1

hey , i know it's been months since i updated , but schools out so there will be tons of new stories

love michelle1341

Emily knew she should of listened but of course she had to be stubborn . If she had listened to her boyfriend she wouldn't be in this mess again . She has a gun pointed at the back of her head while she is almost 5 months pregnant .

" Agent Emily Prentess , you wouldn't happen to be related to ambassador Elizabeth Prentess ? " The gunman asked .

" Yes , she's my mother . " Emily said regrettably .

" Where is your mother ? Last time I checked she's the guest of honor . " Said the gunman .

" You've taken over a party full of government officials that have guns looking for my mother who is in Europe . First you take government officials hostage , then you have a pregnant woman with a gun to her head . You have two to major problems on your hands . One , the ambassador isn't even here . She won't be back in the states for another week . Two, I am dating the leader of one the best FBI teams in the world . I'm also carrying his child and if anything happens to me or this baby he is going to hang your ass . So if i were you I'd put my gun down " said Emily .

" That's nice to know . I'm still not letting you go . " He said as he tied her to the chair .

* * *

'' We have been called in for emergency . Where is Emily? " Said jj

" She is at a charity event for her mother . Why ? '' Said Hotch .

'' What charity event ? '' Asked JJ .

'' A charity event to help children in need in other countries . '' Said Hotch . JJ looked at Garcia with a scared look .

'' A event full of government officials with deep pockets was taken hostage half an hour ago . Emily's mother is the guest of honor . '' Said JJ.

* * *

'' What do you want from me ? '' Said Emily .

'' I want your mother . She owes me something . I am going to use you as bait . '' Said the gunman

'' How are you going to do that ? '' Emily said as she tried to hide how scared she is , not just for her but her baby .

* * *

Hotch pulled out his phone and called Emily's phone . No answer .

'' Emily is not picking up . '' Hotch said trying not to lose control . '' Rossi your going to be our hostage negotiator . Everyone else we need a tactic plan in-case we cant get the gunmen to surrender . Load up . ''

Everyone grabbed their guns and vests , and were on their way .

* * *

A phone was ringing .

'' Who still have their phone ? '' The gunman asked . '' You two search everyone . '' He told the other two gunmen .

They searched every , no one had a phone . They checked the bag of phones they had . It was Emily's phone .

'' Hello '' Said the gunman holding the gun to Emily's head .

'' I am agent David Rossi . I am with FBI . '' Rossi said over the phone.

* * *

hey guys . so I've decided to make bank robbery a series . we'er going to explore the lives of our favorite FBI agents . please tell me what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

hey **, i know its been a while but i have been busy with babysitting screaming babies and my summer job .**

 _previously..._

 _A phone was ringing ._

 _'' Who still have their phone ? '' The gunman asked . '' You two search everyone . '' He told the other two gunmen ._

 _They searched every no one had a phone . They checked the bag of phones they had . It was Emily's phone ._

 _'' Hello '' Said the gunman holding the gun to Emily's head ._

 _'' I am agent David Rossi . I am with FBI . '' Rossi said over the phone._

* * *

'' Agent Rossi . Your one of my favorite writers . '' said the dominant gunman .

'' I would be flattered if this were under different circumstances . So whats your name ? I have told you mine . '' Rossi said knowingly .

'' You can call me Mr. J . '' Said Mr.J

'' Okay Mr.J , are any one of the hostages hurt ? '' Rossi asked holding his breath .

'' No ones hurt , _yet_ anyways . I do have one of your agents tied to a chair , agent Emily Prentiss . '' Said Mr. J in a sly voice .

'' You need any food , water or supplies . '' Asked Rossi pretending to be unfazed .

'' What i need is for you to get me 100 million dollars , A plane and i want ambassador Prentiss here in this very room . You have 4 hours agent Rossi , that's as generous as I get . So get moving . Oh ,and if I don't get what I want . I will kill them one by one . '' Mr.J said before hanging up .

* * *

Rossi threw the phone down and left the van .

'' No one is harmed . The culprit prefers to be called Mr.J . He wants 100 million dollars , A plane and ambassador Prentiss . We have less than 4 hours to get all of that or we start losing hostages . '' Said Rossi .

'' Okay , Rossi you call in some favors . We need every thing we can get . JJ , you see if you can make it look as if Elizabeth Prentiss is coming to the states . The rest of us we need to finish the tactics in case something goes wrong . '' Said hotch .

* * *

'' what is your Connection to my mother ? ''Asked Emily .

'' We had a rather intimate relationship decades ago . How old are you ? Just out of curiosity . '' Mr.J said moving closer to Emily .

'' 38 almost 39 . Why do you need to know That ? '' Emily asked in confusion .

'' I was just curious of how fast your mother got over me , apparently not long . '' Before he say Anything else one of the hostages jumped at him . One of the hentchmen shot the guy before he could reach the gunman . MR.J checked for a pulse .

'' He's dead . ''

* * *

 **SORRY AGAIN . I know this chapter is short but i am trying to get back in the hang of This**


	3. Chapter 3

this chapter is dedicated my fellow reader JJGeniusfilez .

* * *

 _'' What is your Connection to my mother ? ''asked Emily ._

 _'' We had a rather intimate relationship decades ago . How old are you ? Just out of curiosity . '' Mr.J said moving closer to emily ._

 _'' 38 almost 39 . why do you need to know That ? '' Emily asked in confusion ._

 _'' I was just curious of how fast your mother got over me , apparently not long . '' Before he say Anything else one of the hostages jumped at him . One of the hentchmen shot the guy before he could reach the gunman . MR.J checked for a pulse ._

 _'' He's dead . ''_

* * *

'' You killed him! He has four children and one on the way! I hope you die in hell . '' Said one of the hostages . Emily was to shocked to even say anything , but she got that quickly and anger replaced it .

'' You do realize that your chances of getting out of here are below zero . So if i were you i'd just give up , there is no way aaron hotchner will let you walk out that door a free man . '' Emily said calmly but you could hear her anger . All Emily think of is what her boyfriend is doing at this very moment .

* * *

'' JJ , do you have any news on the ambassador ? '' Asked Hotch .

'' She is on a her way . She should be here in less than 2 hours from now . '' Said JJ .

'' Thanks JJ , keep tabs on the ambassador . Morgan and Reid Stay and go through tactics with S.W.A.T . I will be in the van with Rossi '' Hotch said as he walked away .

* * *

'' I am agent Morgan and my partner . We have come up with a plan B . '' Said Morgan .

'' These guys have years of experience , because it is not easy to take building full of government officials . '' Said Reid .Morgan went on to explain the plan in case something goes wrong . Everyone got in to place .

* * *

 _2 hours later ..._

'' Ambassador Prentiss '' Greeted JJ .

'' Agent , what is going on ? '' Asked ambassador Prentiss . JJ explained every thing to her .

'' Mr.j was C.I.A . He was my boss , he went rogue and he holds a grudge on me because I was the one who figured him out and got him arrested . He escaped our custody , vowing revenge on me . '' Said ambassador Prentiss .

'' I will tell Hotch , come with me . '' Said JJ .

* * *

 ** _Ring...ring..._**

'' Hello agent Rossi have you got my ransom ? ''

'' We have most , just waiting on your money . '' Said Rossi .

'' So is ambassador prentiss here ? '' Asked Mr.J .

'' On her way . ''

'' Once she gets here . I will come out to collect while my men stay behind . Don't get any ideas . '' Then he hung up . Rossi told Hotch every thing then he told Morgan so he could make some changes to the plan .

* * *

sorry took so long


	4. Chapter 4

**Well guys today is _almost_ the big day we have all been waiting for .**

 ** _Ring...ring..._**

 _'' Hello agent Rossi have you got my ransom ? ''_

 _'' We have most , just waiting on your money . '' Said Rossi ._

 _'' So is ambassador prentiss here ? '' Asked Mr.J ._

 _'' On her way . ''_

 _'' Once she gets here . I will come out to collect while my men stay behind . Don't get any ideas . '' Then he hung up . Rossi told Hotch every thing then he told Morgan so he could make some changes to the plan ._

* * *

'' I need to use the restroom . " Asked Emily . She needed to make a distraction .

'' No . ''

'' I am almost 5 months pregnant . When I say I have to use the restroom . I have TO GO . " Said Emily.

'' Fine , Q '' Said Mr.J As he gestured for the tallest gunman . '' Take her to restroom . Make sure she can't escape . ''

'' Yes . sir . '' Answered Q as he started to untie Emily .

* * *

S.W.A.T. , F.B.I. special ops were armed and ready for what was about to go down .

'' We've got about a hundred high profile guest including one of our own .There are 5 gunmen . The leader of the group calls himself Mr.J . '' Said Hotch .'' WE have To get everyone out safely . These gunmen are of military or special opts backgrounds . They some how got in undetected and unnoticed , so they had to have some help from the inside . ''

'' We already have one dead . These men will figure out that we will be trying to go in and take them down , so about two thirds of us will stay outside as if nothing is out of the ordinary . The rest of us will go in through the back and take down the guard in the back and start moving hostages . They probably won't noTice a few gone because there are hundred guest . '' Said morgan . The men all shook Their heads . '' let's get going then .

* * *

'' Could I at least get so privacy ? '' Asked Emily .  
" Fine , but I will be right outside the stall . '' Said Q . '' What is that ? '' Emily said trying to distract him it worked . She put as much force as she could into that one punch that it knocked him to the ground . Emily quickly grabbed her back up phone from out of her bra (yes her bra . perfect hiding place ) and dialed Hotch's phone number .

'' Hotchner . ''

'' Hotch it's Emily . '' Answered Emily .

'' Are you okay ? Is the baby okay ? '' Asked Hotch .

'' We are fine . What is the plan ? '' Said Emily , but before he could answer some one busted through the door . '' Aaron you know I love you right ? ''

'' of course . I love you too . '' Then she hung up .

" WHAT-give me that . '' Said Mr.J as he snatched the phone from Emily .  
'' You know what I am sick and tired of this mess ! '' She didn't think about it and just punched him in the face . It caught him of guard and he stumbled back . '' I am supposed to be enjoying this pregnancy but no I have been taken hostage ! '' She kicked him in the ribs this time . Mr.J gets back and grabs her hair and yanks her out of the bathroom .

'' I should kill you for that . Your lucky I have bigger fish to fry . '' Instead of tying her back to the chair he started to walk towards the doors .

'' What are you doing ? '' Asked Emily as she realised they were walking toward the doors .

'' Ambassador Prentess show your self or she dies ! ''

* * *

 **so what did you think ? please reveiw .**


	5. Chapter 5

Hey , I am back . I know it has been months since I have last updated . So without further ado , I give you the next chapter of bank robbery 2 .

' What are you doing ? '' Asked Emily as she realised they were walking toward the doors .

'' Ambassador Prentess show your self or she dies ! ''

Mr.J had his gun pointed at Emilie's head , while every officer of the law had their guns and cold glares pointed Mr.j .

" Show your self , Ambassador Prentiss, or I blow her head off ! "Yelled Mr.j .

" I am right here , John . " The Ambassador said calmly. " You don't have to do this "

" Yes , I do . You played me for a fool . You said you loved me and then you have me arrested ! Now I come to realize that it didn't take that long to move on from , seeing as though your daughter was born a year after I was locked up . So if you loved me then why did you move on so fast !? " Yelled Mr.j .

" You betrayed the country you swore to protect ! I could never love a man like you ! And I didn't move on until a couple of years after you escaped . " Yelled Elizabeth .

" What are you saying ? " Said Mr.j

" She is your daughter ! " Yelled Elizabeth .

Mr.j stood there shocked at the news . Emily was shocked but quickly recovered and elbowed him in the ribs . He fell to the ground , while Emily kicked him in his manhood. She kicked him in the ribs again and again .

" You son of a botch ! " Emily was about to kick him again when a pair of strong arms grabbed her .

" Emily " Said Hitch in a warning tone . He was in boss mode .

" I am not finished with him ! " Yelled Emily , letting her anger get the best of her . Mr.j was being holler off by Morgan and Reid .

" Emily , you need to calm down . Your anger is not good for the baby , remember ? " Hitch said looking Emily in the eye .

" Your right " Said Emily .

" You need to get checked out at the hospital . " Notch said back in boss mode . Emily was about to argue with him . " That's an order . No if , and or buts about it . "

" Fine " Emily said in defeat .

" Okay miss Prentiss your baby is perfectly healthy . would you like to know the gender ? " Asked the nurse .

Emily looked at Hotch and said " Yes , please "

The nurse moved the wand around Emily's stomach .

" The gender of the baby is a girl . "


End file.
